


Клитемнестра в Авлиде

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sapphic verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Горе и гнев Клитемнестры — после того, как ее дочь принесена в жертву.





	Клитемнестра в Авлиде

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clytemnestra at Aulis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462312) by [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka). 



О, кричите, чайки, стенайте громче,  
плачь со мною, море, слезам ответствуй!  
Пусть брега Авлиды вздрогнут от горя —  
дочь потеряла я!

Не болезнь ее унесла, не роды,  
что так часто губят замужних женщин;  
нет, ее избрали воины в жертву,  
возжаждав славы.

О, тебя я вовсе не на закланье  
отсылала, всю разодев, во блеске, —  
обманувшись ложью, что брак достойный  
даст тебе счастье.

горе! не невесту венок украсил,  
что плела я: жертвенник, на котором  
в темный мрак Аида ушла ты, дева,  
не знавши мужа.

И неужто сердце не шевельнулось  
у отца, когда ты глядела в страхе  
и стенала голосом, столь любимым,  
от слёз охрипнув?

Сын Атрея, вправду ли разменял ты  
кровь родную, царственный, ради ветра —  
дуновенья, легкого, как дыханье,  
как твое слово?

Не единый муж то одобрил — каждый  
царь и вождь; все в храме столпились, глядя  
как Калхант над жертвой вздымает нож свой  
и в сердце метит.

И никто из них тебя не избавил:  
ты была для них не дороже древка  
крепкого копья, не дороже шлема  
с высоким гребнем.

В точности дитя в материнских бусах:  
так владыки славные всей Эллады  
жаждут щеголять в блещущих доспехах —  
любой ценою.

И они, бряцая оружьем, станут  
воевать во славу Ахайи; нам же,  
женам, остается страдать и плакать  
в тоске, забытым.

Только женский дух им едва ли ведом;  
так ли робки мы и ничтожны, чтобы  
мать, узрев, как режут её ребёнка,  
просто стерпела?

О, Деметра, ты, что скорбела так же;  
О Аид, владыка теней бессчетных;  
О, Эринии! вы меня услышьте:  
к мести взываю.

Агамемнон да не избегнет кары!  
В том клянусь пред ликом богов и мертвых:  
за предательство он заплатит кровью —  
и за убийство.

Муж и господин мой! Веди же войско,  
только, возвратившись домой во славе,  
в золоте троянском, при сонме пленниц  
знай: тебя жду я.


End file.
